A Helping Hand
by CornCob
Summary: A young Leon and Cloud are stuck at home when they discover pornoraphy. Total PWP. AU.


Disclaimer: I own nothing that I have wasted my life writing about! Everything belongs to someone else!

Note:

Well, here we go, yet ANOTHER Leon/Cloud, hahaha. Goodness, I better be careful. People are going to think they are my favorite couple or something! Nah, this is another gift-fic for Sleighells! If you will notice, a lot of her posts are Seph/Vin, because they are all gifts for ME! hahaha, we can't just write for ourSELVES you know. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, another thing, I can't remember if this has been proofed or not...So...yea. Be forwarned.

------------------------------------

"Change the channel. I'm sick of this show."

At Cloud's request, Leon picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels. It was another Saturday night, and while most kids were out hanging around the malls, the boys were stuck in their weekly routine: meaning the two teenagers were sprawled out in Leon's bedroom to stay up all night long watching the TV and shooting the shit. Where were they supposed to go, anyway? They were both in that miserable age of between 13 and 14; they were old enough to want to get away but too young to have the means to do so. So there they sat.

Leon settled on a channel for all of two seconds before Cloud groaned his disapproval and he began surfing through them once more. It was amazing, 200 channels and not a _thing_ to watch.

"Wait! Go back!"

Rolling his eyes, Leon complied and flipped back.

"Which one? This one?"

Cloud nodded.

Nothing seemed to be happening, but it was better than anything else he had seen on the TV so far. On the screen were a man and a woman. The man seemed to be trying to sell something or other to the woman, though his sales method struck the boys as a little….strange. It wasn't until the man produced a large vibrating dildo from his briefcase that Leon and Cloud were able to realize just why the acting seemed to be so shitty.

It was just as the man rose from the table and the lady had begun to run her hands against her own nipples that Cloud lunged for the remote and changed the channel. Leon stared at Cloud in amusement as the blond's face became filled with blood. The brunet smirked. His friend just really made it too easy.

"Jesus Cloud, I know sometimes arousal can be hard to deal with, but shit."

Cloud's head jerked up as his jaw dropped a bit.

"I am not aroused! I was just caught off guard!"

"Uh-huh." Leon grinned as Cloud's face managed to grow redder.

"Flip in back on." He stated offhandedly, causing Cloud to choke slightly.

"Why?! We can't watch that!"

Ignoring him, Leon snatched the remote back and pressed the channel recall button and the TV flashed to life. The woman, Cherry, as the man kept calling her, was now on her hands and knees while the salesman showed her just how his product worked. It would seem that the salesman had called in a bit of back-up, as the moaning "Cherry" was currently engulfing another man's swollen cock.

"Leon!" Cloud squealed as one of the men reached around to pump a few fingers into the woman's ass, as her other openings were currently occupied.

"Turn this off!"

Trying to contain his laughter, the brunet took the remote and raised the volume slightly, sending Cloud into a whole new set of protests.

"Your mom is home! Leon! This isn't funny, she's gonna hear this! Turn it _off_."

As one of the men orgasmed, Leon noticed, through his intrigue, that Cloud's protests had stopped.

"…What was that?" the blond asked quietly, shocked and embarrassed. Leon remained silent for a moment, trying to absorb what he had just seen.

"I..don't really know."

After a few moments of the continued silence, Cloud's voice finally interrupted.

"Hey Leon?...Have you ever…" The blond's voice quieted as he looked at his friend, who was staring back at him.

"Ever what? Had sex with a door-to-door salesman?"

Cloud glared at the brunet before his embarrassment set it once more.

"No, I mean, have you ever…" he motioned towards the screen where a man was now furiously pumping at his own member.

"Have you ever mast… touched yourself?"

Leon's eyes widened at the question. It looked like Cloud genuinely wanted to know, and wasn't just trying to tease.

"Once…" he answered, looked at Cloud's face for a reaction. "I tried one time…it started to feel really good. But this stuff started…" he broke off and looked away and Cloud all but fell over.

"And what?!"

Looking back up, confused grey met wide blue.

"Well, this stuff stated leaking out…It scared me, alright? So I stopped."

The brunet looked down as Cloud digested the information.

"What about you? Have you ever tried?" he asked.

Cloud shook his head and bit his lip.

"No. But I have heard people talk about it sometimes and I've always wondered what it..felt like."

As Leon glanced back up at the TV screen to see one of the men now sucking off the other while the woman rubbed herself wildly, he became all too aware of the throbbing in his own pants. He wondered if Cloud was turned of, as well, and if that was where these questions were really coming from.

"Hey Cloud.." he began in a low voice. "Do you want to try it? I'll show you what to do."

Cloud's first instinct was to deny furiously, though his brain didn't seem to be cooperating. On that note, neither did the rest of him, as he found himself nodding in response.

As he asked himself just what in the hell he was getting in to, Leon turned fully towards his younger friend.

"With the TV or without?"

"Without." At his own immediate answer, Cloud flushed. He didn't want Leon to know that he would so much prefer to watch _him_ that _anyone_ on the television. Swallowing nervously, Leon flicked off the TV and folded his hands in his lap, ignoring his cock as his hand brushed against it.

"Are you hard already, Cloud? There's nothing to be ashamed of. I am. Look."

He lifted one of his hands to give his stiff organ a rough squeeze, his mouth falling open as he did so, letting a small, breathless gasp escape from his lips.

If Cloud hadn't been aroused before, he was now, as his own hardening penis rose against his lose fitting pajama pants. The light tickling sensation of the flannel against his flesh was already getting to him as he watched Leon continue squeezing himself through his pants. Swallowing his pride and shame, he answered the question from earlier.

"I'm hard."

Leon cracked and eyelid and smirked.

"Good."

He hooked his thumbs into his pants, lifting his hips from the chair as he slid the clothing from his body and allowed his erection to spring free.

"Now take off your pants."

Cloud began to sputter in protest.

"Take off your fucking pants, Cloud."

Something about that command went straight to the blond's cock, and he slowly did as he was told. Leon watched as Cloud sat awkwardly, unsure what to do with himself as his erect penis stood proudly.

"Now" the brunet started as he reached down.

"I want you to lightly touch the tip."

To demonstrate, Leon brought a finger to his head, lightly tracing the tip in a circular motion before rubbing against the slit, a shudder raking through him as he did so. As he continued touching himself, he lazily opened his eyes. He almost exploded right then and there as he saw Cloud gently lift a hand to hover over his erection, lingering momentarily before touching delicately against it, his eyes closing tightly at first contact. After tapping a few times at the head, the blond grew bolder as he began to massage and squeeze his tip with three fingers, the pleasure on his face making Leon moan before wrapping a hand around the base of his own cock and began pumping himself eagerly as he watched Cloud continue to play with himself.

Leon knew the end was nearing as he watched Cloud do something that made his jaw drop. As one of the blond's hands remained at his erection, the other trailed upwards and under his shirt to flick at a concealed nipple. It was at Cloud's light gasp that the heat knotting up in the brunet's belly exploded. As his first orgasm ripped through him, his mind went reeling. He had never imagined anything could feel that overpowering. He had done that to himself? What would it feel like if someone else had done it for him? Better? His thoughts hit a roadblock, however, as he opened his eyes to see Cloud staring at him with a frown on his face.

"I can't do it." The blond stated with his eyes downcast. "It doesn't feel right. Sorry I made you do this."

It was now Leon's turn to frown. Last he remembered, he volunteered for this. At this, his mind returned to his previous thoughts. What if it _did_ feel different if it was someone else doing the touching? It was then that it struck him.

"Let me help you."

Cloud's head snapped up and Leon continued.

"Let me do it for you. It will feel better."

The blond could not believe his ears.

"N-No! Leon, no. Besides, that won't work. It's the same thing. What makes you think there's a difference?"

Leon smirked, already having formed an argument.

"Well you can't tickle yourself, can you?" He moved his hand to tickle his own neck. "Because doesn't tickle. But I bet if _you_ did the same thing to me, it would."

Cloud huffed.

"No one can tickle themselves. This had nothing to do with anything."

"Sure it does." The brunet replied, rising from his chair and kicking his pants fully from him. He took a few steps to sit beside Cloud on the bed.

"Let me do this for you."

Cloud hesitated. Just as he was going to open his mouth in reply, all words escaped him and only a choked moan was brought forth. Instantly he looked down to see a tanned hand running up and down his aching length.

"Shhhh." Leon shushed him.

"My mom's cooking dinner. Just close your eyes."

The brunet continued to pump slowly at the blond, as not to over-stimulate him. He was having a rough time ignoring his own revived erection as Cloud's erratic breathing and quiet mewls reached his ears. Continuing his slow pace, he reached out for one of Cloud's hands and guided it into his own lap, wrapping the smaller hand around his cock and encouraging it to move. The brunet moaned along with Cloud in ecstasy as the blond pumped faster at his member, persuading Leon to do the same. It was at once that the boys climaxed cum covering each others' hands as they fell back against the bed.

Cloud was exhausted, all of the sensations had been too much for him. Slowly his breathing evened out as he opened his eyes to regard Leon, who was staring down at him.

"How was it?" the older boy asked. The younger only gave a muffled hum as he pulled Leon down completely.

"Worn out already?" Leon questioned, a smile playing on his lips as Cloud curled up next to him.

"Shut up."

Leon smirked, glancing up to see the credits rolling for "The Lust of a Salesman." They really had to start watching porn more often.

-------

Yea, I know. What's up with the TV, right? It was totally turned off four paragraphs ago, I know, I know. But really. This is a gift-story...Did you really expect me to go back through and change it? If you don't like the magic TV, then I'm sorry. If you didn't _notice_ the magic TV, then...what magic TV!?

Hope ya liked it!


End file.
